viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Arms-Arms Fruit
The Arms-Arms Fruit (ブキブキ実, Buki Buki Mi) is a Paramythia-type that gives the user the ability to change their body parts into weapons, which lets the user become a Cursed Fruit that gives the user the ability to change their body parts into weapons, which lets the user become a Full-body Weapon Human (全身武器人間, Zenshin Buki Ningen). "Buki" (武器) means "Weapon". It was eaten by Baby 5. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Arms-Arms Fruit gives the user the ability to change their body into any kind of weapon. The user can either transform small parts of their body, like the fingers, hands or arms; or a larger body-section, such as their entire torso or even their whole body, into a weapon. While transformed into a weapon, the user does not take any damage inflicted resulting the weapon's impact, such as detonating while in the state of an explosive. If the user's body is broken apart as a result of the weapon's intended effects, the pieces can easily reform into the user's full body, undamaged, akin to a Logia. However, this Logia-like regeneration does not apply to the user's human form, even if the user is partially transformed. Weaknesses This fruit has no known weaknesses aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Befitting her occupation as the crew's assassin, Baby 5 uses this fruit's power for assassination and combat at both long and close range. So far, she has been able to change her arm into a cannon, an axe, a scythe and even a bomb. She can transform both small individual parts of her body like transforming her finger into a gun, and she can also turn half of her body into a sword or even transmute her entire body into a rocket or explosive. Partnered with Buffalo and his rotational ability, Baby 5's weapons can gain an increase in momentum and damage range. Attacks * Weapon-morphosis (ブキモルフォーゼ, Bukimorufōze): Baby 5 turns her upper body into the weapon that she wants to be. When she uses that ability, her eyes, goggles, and lips do not transform. However, during the battle with General Franky, she demonstrated extra transformations not seen in the manga. :* Espada Girl (エスパーダ・ガール, Esupāda Gāru): Baby 5 turns into a large sword, while her legs serve as the handle. It is strong enough to cut Franky's General Shield in conjunction with Buffalo's rotational abilities. "Espada" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "sword". :* Missile Girl (ミサイルガール, Misairu Gāru): Baby 5 turns into a large missile; Buffalo then uses his "Spin-Spin Projectile Cannon" to launch her; this only provides her the additional momentum, as she can move on her own. This combination was first used against Franky. It caused a huge explosion that toppled General Franky but otherwise caused no damage to it. After impact, Baby 5 is blown to pieces and she reforms from those fragments unharmed. Baby 5 called effect of this attack "flaming passion". :* Revolver Girl (レボルベルガール, Reboruberu Gāru): Baby 5 turns into a giant gun barrel and fires rapidly. This was first used against General Franky but dealt no damage. :* Sickle Girl (シックル・ガール, Shikkuru Gāru): Baby 5 transforms herself into a kusarigama-like weapon, with her arms combining together to serve as the chain and the legs together into a massive sickle, allowing her to be spun around and used by Buffalo. It was first used against Franky, where their combined attack was strong enough to pierce General Franky's armor. Other Weapons Besides from them, Baby 5 transformed some of her body parts to different weapons but she did not give them a name. Unlike "Weapon-morphosis", these transformations are limited to small parts of her body. * Left hand as a handheld cannon. * Both hands as sickles. * Right hand as an axe. * Right index finger as a pistol barrel. * Right leg as a Gatling gun. * Left hand as a cleaver. History Past Synopsis Trivia * The Arms-Arms Fruit is similar to Wapol's Munch-Munch Fruit, as they both allow the user to turn their bodies into weapons; the main difference is that Wapol is limited to the weapons he devours, and has up to twenty-four hours until the weapon is fully digested, while Baby 5 can morph into any type of weapon at anytime. It also grants her capabilities similar to the Blade-Blade Fruit and Bomb-Bomb Fruit, as both can produce blades and explosives, respectively. * Certain Paramecia are mistaken for Logia. The Arms-Arms Fruit falls into this category, as it allows the user to produce and become something. In this case, it also provides a form of regeneration based on the chosen transformation. However, weapons are not elements, so it cannot be a Logia. * Her Missile Girl form looks similar to Torpedo Girl, a character from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. References External Links * Weapon - Wikipedia article on weaponry in general. * Missile - Wikipedia article on one of the weapons Baby 5 can become. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia